Hello Draco
by Adeilla
Summary: Draco didn't have a problem with people hating him. It didn't matter if they did as long as they feared his name. But the Malfoy name had lost it's respect and now he had to try to rebuild it and being seen with Luna Lovegood was a good start. Postbattle
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Draco" Luna said and smiled at him as they passed each other.

This had been going on since Draco came back to Hogwarts to re-do his final year: she greeted him, smiled at him and once she even started a conversation about wrack-something with him. The old Draco would have just made fun of her or given her condescending glares but being an ex-death-eater, Voldemort's former apprentice and in many ways responsible for the death of friends and family of the entire school… Let's just say being a bully wouldn't be a smart move.

"Oh wait!" He heard someone walking up beside him, it was her.

"Are you going to the library Draco?" Draco pondered for a second: should he make up a lie or…? Eh, what the heck.

"Yeah"

"I need to return a book so I might as well keep you company"

Draco couldn't stop himself.

"Why? Why would you keep me company to the library and why would you insist on greeting me every single morning with a 'good morning Draco'? Why, Loony?"

"Because that's what friends do?" She said, looked at him as if he was the one not making sense.

"And since when are we friends?"

"Well I HAVE spent several days living at your house!"

Draco crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, as a prisoner!"

"Well… I thought it was kind of nice anyway! It would of course been better if I had just been asked instead of kidnapped and then used to blackmail my father…" The ditzy girl shrugged as if it was nothing. Draco just kept his arms crossed without saying anything. He knew she wasn't called Loony without a reason, but this?

"Well anyway… It's not like you're in a position to complain Draco. I don't know if you haven't noticed, but you're quite unpopular now a day." With those words she twirled around and skipped towards the library leaving Draco with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face: Did Loony Luna Lovegood just explain to him, Draco Malfoy, that she was more popular then he was?


	2. Chapter 2

"You're right!" He hissed between clenched teeth as he sat himself next to her in the library.

"I know!" She said while dipping her goosefeatherpen in a quill of ink. "Wait, about what?"

"I'm pretty much hated by everyone at this school and if you're offering to be my friend… I should be happy…" He muttered the last part so low that it was barely audible.

"Oh… Okey!"

He sat with his arms crossed with a bitter expression on his face. When she first left him there in the corridor he was just frustrated and angry, but when he had gotten passed his first reaction he realized she was right. Unless he wanted to be hated forever he should try to be her friend. Not that Draco had a problem with people hating him, he never had, the difference was that now the name Malfoy had lost all it's worth. Before it was respected and feared, it came with connections and power. It didn't matter if people hated him as long as they feared his name. But that was now lost and he had to try to rebuild it somehow. Loony Lovegood might be crazy but after the battle she was looked at as a heroine. She had been one of Potters closest allies or better yet, to use a title that had topped all others in value after the battle, she was his friend. Draco couldn't help but frown at the thought, but no matter how he felt about it being seen with Luna, as a friend, was a good start to rebuild his reputation.

'And here it begins…' Draco thought to himself as the Weasley-girl walked in to the library. She looked around a bit before her eyes meet Draco's. He hadn't realized he was staring at her until that point. Quickly, he turned his eyes the other way. Then he realized how stupid that was since she had already seen him starring and looked back again. She was now walking towards him and Luna, who was still writing her essay and hadn't noticed a thing.

"Luna?" Ginny walked up to the table and placed her hands on each side of Luna's parchments.

"Oh, Hey Ginny!" Luna looked up at the redhead with a dreamy smile.

"Is he bothering you?" Ginny nodded towards Draco. He raised on eyebrow and waited, with excitement actually, for what answer the Loony would give her.

"Who?" She turned her head and looked at Draco. "Oh right… No, he's not bothering me Ginny. But thanks for your concern"

Luna returned to her essay while Ginny looked confused. He couldn't help but smirk and let a small chuckle escape. The weaslette looked way to funny! Ginny whipped her head towards him with a threatening glare.

"Then what is he doing here Luna?" Ginny asked without breaking eye contact with him. Luna looked up again.

"I… I don't know actually!" She said and turned to Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm keeping you company" Draco answered with a serious voice although he couldn't help the corner of his mouth from twitching with amusement at the thought of how much this would confuse the freckled redhead even further.

"Oh!" Luna said and Draco couldn't wait to look back at Ginny to see the expression on her face, it was priceless! Her face was turning red with confusion and frustration. With delight Draco realized that the girls face was now matching her hair. He looked away and pressed his lips together, trying to keep from laughing.

"Well you heard him Ginny, he's keeping me company" Luna said, completely oblivious to the underlying drama.

"I don't know what is going on here!" Ginny said pointing between Draco and Luna. "But I would be careful and keep my eyes open if I were you Luna!" She gave Draco one last warning glare and twirled around to stomp out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Luna confuse others with her strange ways was not only unbelievably funny, it allowed Draco to act arrogant, looking down at the confused faces of those Luna talked to with a smirk on his face. Soon he was following her around whenever he could and his plan seemed to be working! People were still not talking to him, but they didn't glare as much. Although Draco felt pleased by the direction his plans where going there was this one question that kept bothering him and one afternoon as he and Luna were walking through one of the corridors he had to say something:

"You never really told me why you considered us to be friends"

"Yes I did!" Luna stopped walking and looked at him. "I've basically lived in…"

"… my house for several days… Yeah, I remember. But that's not a real reason and you know it"

Luna looked at him; he could almost see her thoughts twirling around in her head. He looked at her with a small grin on his face; he shut her up!

"Well… I… I don't know… I…" The blond blushed, intimidated by his staring eyes. "I just feel like everyone should have a friend… and you looked like you needed one"

"You know what that's like, don't you? Not having friends!" Draco couldn't help but look at her with mocking eyes. He couldn't keep himself from taunting her, test his limits. But Luna just meet his grey eyes with her soft blue ones.

"Yes" she answered without hesitation, still meeting his eyes with a certain confidence that could only come from someone who was secure about themselves in every single way. "Yes, I do know what that's like"

Draco raised an eyebrow, he didn't know whether to be impressed or frustrated. She copied his movement and rose her eyebrow as well which caused Draco to smile. Her face lit up and she smiled back at him.

"You have a really nice smile, you should use it more!"


	4. Chapter 4

"… so it turns out it wasn't the nargles at all, it was people. I almost feel bad blaming them all these years. But who could have known? I mean nargles are terrible thieves so it seemed like the most logical explanations…"

Draco stopped without a word when they reached the transfiguration classroom. Luna just kept walking, talking to herself without realizing it. It had become a habit for Draco to just walk up to her and then walk away whenever he felt like it, Luna didn't seem to mind; apparently she found it funny: "I get equally surprised every time I turn around and realize you're not there. It's quite amusing actually!" she had told him the other week.

It was five minutes left until the lesson started so with nothing better to do Draco leaned against the wall to wait. The corridor wasn't empty, there where students walking past the classroom every now and then and some of them stopped outside, waiting for the class to begin just like him. Then there was this one group of young Hufflepuff students standing a few feet away from him. They were all looking at him, pointing their little fingers and whispering to each other. He didn't really care. Since he decided to be Luna Lovegood's friend these things didn't happen as often, but it still happened. He actually kind of enjoyed it, his presence alone making the younger students anxious; it kind of reminded him of the good old days. Not 'the good old days' as in the days when he was a deatheater. Draco couldn't help but slightly shiver: No, those were definitely not 'good days'! But the days before that: when he, Crabbe and Goyle used to walk the corridors of the school as if they owned it. Though lately he'd been starting to question if even those days had been particularly good… Draco glanced over to the Hufflepuffs again and realized that something was different about this particular group of students, they didn't exactly look terrified. Not really angry or hostile either, more… nervous actually. He watched with suspicion as one boy was pushed out of the group. The boy gave his friends a glare but then walked up to Draco with big eyes.

"Are you Luna Lovegood's friend?" the boy asked, his eyes still wide open with awe. Draco glanced between the boy and his friends in suspicion.

"Guess so…" Draco answered, too curious to understand what was going on to ignore the boy.

"Wow!" the boy exclaimed in admirationand the he started spitting out one question after the other: "That must be so cool! Tell me… how is she as a person? Is it true she has her own pet nargle? And if so, is it named after Harry? And is she really dating Neville Longbottom?"

Draco rolled his eyes, now that he understood why the boy was talking to him he was immediately bored with the situation. He did however feel confused about the last question, why the hell would they think she was dating Longbottom? Luna had told him just the other day that he was dating that Hufflepuff-girl.

"No… I'm pretty sure he's dating some girl who used to be in Hufflepuff!" Draco muttered. The boy starred at Draco with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Neville Longbottom… is dating… A HUFFLEPUFF? Who?"

"That blonde one who used to have pigtails I think!" Draco answered waving his hand in indifference. Then he realized he was discussing Neville Longbottoms love life with a stupid little Hufflepuff and went from bored to aggravated. He pushed himself of the wall and glared at the boy. "I don't know! Why would I? And why are you even talking to me?"

"I… I just figured that you're Luna's friend so you must be nice."

Draco rolled his eyes again and sighed. Great! Did being friends with Luna make stupid little huffpuffs think that they could just come up and talk to him? He was starting to reconsider his plan.

"Well, could you just tell her that Pete Summerby is her biggest fan and that he would like an autograph?" the boy said with a sad look on his face.

"Whatever!" Draco murmured.

"I'll tell her!" A voice was heard from behind Draco and the boy's eyes grew even wider then they had been before.

"Or better yet, tell her yourself next time you see her. I'm sure she'll give you a hug AND an autograph" Draco turned around to see Hermione Granger smile at the boy. Draco had seen her around the school but up until now they had just ignored each other. He didn't want to talk to her and he was sure she was even more unwilling to talk to him. The little Hufflepuff-boy was now getting an autograph.

"So… you're known as Luna Lovegood's friend now?" Granger asked as soon as the boy had run off to his friends. "What happened to prince of Slytherin? Or the dark lords apprentice?"

"Well you can't really be the dark lord's apprentice when he's dead, can you?" Draco muttered. "Are you just here to remind me that I'm a bad person who should be sent to Azkaban to suffer for a hundred years or do you actually want something?"

"No, I don't need to remind you what others think of you since I'm pretty sure you already know that" Granger answered in her matter-of-factly way. "Besides, if everything that has happened the last eight years has taught me anything…"

Draco snickered at her words: as if Granger was short on things she had learned! Granger glared at him but didn't stop talking.

"… IF it has!" Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.

"It would be that life is too short to waste on things like hate and vengeance. I don't really care what happens to you Draco, what I do care about is Luna! I've talked to Ginny and she thinks you're up to something and that's what I want to talk to you about." Granger took a dramatic pause in her little speech.

"If Ginny is right, if you are up to something, and that ends up hurting Luna in anyway, I will not only care about what happens to you, I will personally make sure it's something bad!"

_A/N: Just wanted to explain a few things: As I see it our old friends are now heroes but I don't think they're being worshipped as heroes by their classmates or/and friends. Most students at the school were either in the battle of Hogwarts or lost someone they know in it so I don't think they would glorify what happened. I think it just creates this kind of respect and solidarity. But then there are the occasional younger students (particularly first-years) who are not a part of that._

_I also couldn't stop myself from giving a nudge to the movies pairing Neville and Luna together. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione Granger just threatened me! HERMIONE GRANGER!" Draco stomped up to Luna in the great hall as she was talking to a younger Ravenclawgirl.

"I'm sorry Orla, maybe you can tell me later at dinner?" Luna said softly to the girl and then turned towards Draco. She looked straight at him and tilted her head to the left as to say he had her attention.

"Do you know how that feels? To be threatened by Hermione Granger?" He said the name slowly as if it disgusted him.

"No, I don't! But I could imagine it to be quite terrifying. She did after all help Harry defeat Voldemort and I know for a fact that she's excellent at dueling. Actually… didn't she break your nose ones Draco?" Luna reminded him with a just a slight expression of wonder in her eyes. Draco clenched his teeth together, now even more frustrated than he was before.

"Why did she threaten you anyway? It doesn't sound like Hermione to do that out of nowhere?" Luna asked tilting her head to the otherside trying to catch Draco's eyes who where furiously glaring in another direction.

"Because of you…" he muttered.

"Oh?" Luna frowned in an expression of slight confusion.

"Oh!" She said again, this time in a tone of realization. "She must've talked to Ginny!"

"You can't blame them though; you're not really trustworthy!" Luna concluded to Draco's surprise. He hadn't exactly taken the time to really try to get to know or understand Luna, but he did not expect those words out of her mouth.

"Why not?" he knew the question was absolutely ridiculous but it couldn't help the words from escaping his lips. Luna looked up at him with a glare that could've been one of his'.

"You're a deatheater!"

"I am an EX-deatheater who has been declared non-guilty by Wizengamot!" Draco defended himself.

"The only reason you weren't sent to Azkaban was because your mother helped Harry by lying to Voldemort and because you switched side in the very last second!" there was an accusing tone in Luna's voice that Draco had never heard before, at least not from her. For a second Draco felt baffled but then a cold, dark feeling took hold of him.

"Then why did you offer to be my friend?" his tone was icy. Suddenly he felt an urge to scare Luna: be the untrustworthy deatheater she apparently though he was. He took a step closer to her.

"Aren't you scared?" His voice was low and calm but with a dark undertone. He moved up close to her, picked up one of the butterbeer corks on her necklace and twisted it between his fingers.

"Huh? Having me around you all day? With my wand right there, ready to be used…" he gave a sinister smile and dropped the necklace to tap on the wand she had tucked behind her ear.

"Why aren't you listening to your friends Luna?" he brushed away a few strands of hair to join her wand in place behind her ear so that she could feel his breath against her cheek as he leaned in even closer.

"Why would you let me be close to you? Why put yourself in a situation where I could hurt you?"

That was enough; Draco felt in control again and so he leaned back, slowly, prepared to see the look of intimidation in her blue eyes at they met his cold grey ones. But instead Draco saw confidence, the same as that time he tried to teas her about not having friends. He found himself baffled again, but this time frustrated as well, almost nervous, but he tried not to show it. Now she leaned towards him, her eyes still fixated on his.

"I might not thrust you Draco. But I do thrust the fact that you're a selfish coward and you would never hurt me because you're too scared of what they'd do to you" Luna responded and there was an anger in her voice that made Draco take a step back to try to get some space. He realized his mistake at once as she stepped after him.

"You're scared of Harry. You're scared of Ron. You're scared of Ginny." She took a step closer to him with every name she enumerated, leaving him to awkwardly try and back away with every step she took.

"And you're so scared of Hermione that you have to come to me for consolation after just talking to her! You're scared of every single student in this school…" Draco looked around in panic as she was starting to raise her voice.

"…from the seventh year Gryffindors who's loved once might be dead because of you to the tinniest little first year Hufflepuffs that barely know who you are." By now she was almost screaming while pointing at the students around them.

"…and most of all, Draco Malfoy, you're scared of me!"

Draco looked around to realize that every single person in the great hall was staring at him and Luna. He quickly collected himself the best way he could and said as loud as he could without it sounding too forced:

"Yeah right!" Then he proceeded to walk passed Luna and out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a small little update cause it's been to long since the last one... Short and a bit different, but i still hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you very very very much to the people who reviewed the last one!

* * *

><p>The corridor was completely silent if it weren't for the sound of two pair of feet against stone, accompanied with two female voices; one soft and dreamy, the other skeptical and worried.<p>

"… and you told me to not be too friendly to him." The dreamy voice finished.

"Yeah, but it's a difference between not being friendly and screaming at someone in front of the whole school!" The other one answered.

"I know and I do regret that we had that conversation in the great hall. I would have preferred to do it somewhere quiet with only the two of us but well… I lost control"

"That's just it Luna! You shouldn't give a shit about the fact that the whole school heard! That's just what he deserved. It's just, like you said, you lost control... and that's not like you!"

"Ginny…"

"No, Luna listen to me! I've known you for quite awhile and I have never seen you scream like that and it worries me. You should be the one affecting him, NOT the other way around!"

"It's quite impossible not to be affected by people in your presence, whether you like it or not."

"So why do you let him be in your presence Luna? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Even if some things don't make sense right now there's always a possibility it makes sense later."

"Luna… I…What does that even mean?"

"It means that I know what I'm doing Ginny. It's really nice of you all to be so worried about me. But I'm okey, everything's lovely"

"Lovely, huh?" the sound of feet walking stopped and the corridor was completely silent for a moment, until the worried voice of Ginny Weasley spoke again:

"I really have to get to my own common room right now, but this conversation is not over, okey?" the sound of feet could be heard again, but this time there where only one pair of feet and they were slowly disappearing in the distance. Draco took a big breath in relief from his hiding spot just around the corner of the corridor.

"Hello Draco!" He jumped in surprise as the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood was heard right next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but my obsession with this pairing has cooled down quite a bit since I first started writing this and I've just haven't hade the time, energy or will to write that much. This chapter also demanded some more work then the previous ones so... it's taken some time. I'm not saying I will be better at updating in the future, 'cause I probably won't. This actually might be the last chapter... I don't know, I haven't decided. But thank you so much to everyone who's been following, reviewing or favorite-ing this story - you're all extremely awesome :) 

* * *

><p>"Gee, you can't just sneak up on people like that!" Draco exclaimed as he gave Luna an accusing look.<p>

"And you shouldn't eavesdrop on people so I guess that makes us even." Luna answered with a rather unfitting smile, considering the situation.

"No, we're not 'even'" Draco replied, still mad about the incident in the great hall.

"'Cause you… you just…" He continued while gesturing with his left hand in the approximate location of the hall.

"I know and I was actually looking for you to apologize." Luna interrupted, knowing what Draco was referring to without him having to specify any further. "Draco, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said it like that."

Draco looked into her blue eyes in disbelief, ready to decline her plea for forgiveness as he would have with anyone else. But then Luna wasn't like anyone else, her eyes showed nothing other than pure, honest regret. Not that honesty really had an effect on Draco, not purity either for that matter, it was rather the stubbornness of her regret that made him, with lips clenched tight together, give her a quick nod, accepting her apology. Because when looking at Luna, Draco just knew she didn't apologize for her own sake. She didn't need him to accept her apology, if he denied her she wouldn't feel sad or angry. There was no way Draco could use her guilt to play with her emotions, to make her crawl, so what was the point? He had to forgive her, because if he didn't Luna wouldn't be the one incapable of letting go of the incident, it would be Draco himself. He would be the one that was still upset about what happened, he would be the one stuck up on a feeling of being hurt, a situation Draco obviously refused to put himself in. So he nodded and in response Luna gave him a relived smile. They were both silent for awhile. Draco sat down on the floor of the corridor with his back against the wall.

"I'm not scared of Granger!" Draco said in an almost calm and relaxed tone, if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't calm and relaxed at all. There was a certain tension in his jaw that gave it away. Luna didn't answer and Draco glanced in her direction. She was looking at him with her head slightly tilted to the side and her eyebrows raised in a look that said that she didn't believe him at all.

"I'm not!" he protested, louder and a bit more desperate this time. Luna sat down beside him on the floor. Her back against the wall, imitating Draco's own pose with her eyes resting on the wall opposite them.

"You don't have to lie to me" she said, unaffected by Draco's loud protests, without looking at him.

"I'm not!" he said, once again, in frustration.

"Well you do feel something!" This time her voice had just a hint of frustration in it and she pushed herself away from the wall to look at him. He glanced at her direction; he wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"I think you should tell me" Her voice was soft again and she looked at him in a way that he assumed were supposed to make him feel comfortable, it didn't. So he didn't answer, just raised his eyebrows in a smug look. _'Really? I should tell you how I feel?'_

"Well, as I understand it, that's how it works. You're doing it all wrong." Draco listened, still a bit frustrated but now slightly amused. What strange thoughts would she tell him about this time? Luna continued: "If I'm wrong about Hermione you can't just tell me I'm wrong, you have to say why and how I'm wrong"

"Why?" he said, more interested in making her explain her weird thought than actually listening to them.

"Well, so I can understand you" she answered in complete seriousness.

"That's not what I meant" he growled.

"See, this is where you're suppose to add what you meant to your answer" she continued in a calm voice. Draco gathered himself again, he couldn't continue to lose his temper around her like this.

"What I meant was" Draco said emphasizing the last word ridiculously slow. "Why would I want you to understand me?"

"This was a bad idea!" Luna suddenly exclaimed and got up from the floor. Draco frowned in confusion and looked at the blond. Luna caught his confused look and for a moment it looked like she was about to start screaming at him again but then she just sighed.

"You don't get it" Luna said like she just realized this.

"I should never had agreed to be you friend." It was hard to tell if she was speaking to herself or to Draco. Her slow and calm words were spoken more as ideas and thoughts then an explanation of something she had been thinking about for a long time.

"If you actually wanted to be my friend you would do these kinds of things to make the friendship stronger." Luna gestured with her hands while talking. She switched between looking out in the air at nothing and directly at him, switched between explaining to herself and explaining to him.

"There can't just be one person talking, sharing and giving 'cause that's not really a friendship, is it? It's something else…" She went quite for awhile, seeming to be deeply inside her own mind.

"So I guess if we call this a friendship…" she continued slowly. "I'm not actually helping you make friends; I'm just playing along with your delusional idea of a friendship. I guess Ginny was right!" Luna smiled, as if she was relieved to come to a conclusion. She looked up at Draco and now she was finally looking right at him.

"I shouldn't try to be friends with you when you're not trying to be friends with me!" Luna smiled again and turned around as if to walk away. It seemed as Draco had been in some sort of confused and stunned state of mind because when she suddenly turned away something clicked and Draco suddenly felt mad. He was standing up and pointing after the girl in barely a second.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying I don't… that I'm not?" Luna stopped and turned towards him again, tilting her head and looking at him in that calm, thoughtful way of hers.

"Who is always chasing down who in-between classes, huh?" Draco growled. He couldn't believe she was suggesting that he was the one who had messed this up. "Who has taken the time to actually learn the other ones schedule for each day to know when we share lunches and breaks? I'm running after you all over the freaking castle every freaking day while you walk around following Spurtwracks…"

"Wrackspurts?" Luna intervened calmly.

"Whatever! And that's another thing. I always let you talk about your stupid imaginary creatures but we never talk about something that interests me?" Draco didn't really care about that particular point but he was sure it could have an effect on someone like Luna. "And you said I never tell you stuff, that I never talk to you. Well, you've never opened up to me, so why should I open up to you?"

Draco couldn't see what effect his speech had on Luna since she was looking down at the floor. He stepped closer.

"So don't try to blame this on me, it just makes you sound even crazier than usual!"

"Really?" Luna looked up from the floor and surprised Draco with a mischievous smile on her face. "I think it sounds like you put time and effort into this friendship and you're mad right now 'cause you actually care"

Luna smiled knowingly, looking very pleased with herself. Draco clenched his teeth feeling the frustration and anger building up inside of him. Had she tricked him? Did she say all those things on purpose to make him…? No! The anger disappeared to make room for a new emotion: doubt. Draco raised an eyebrow in suspicion and looked at Luna. He was overestimating the weird blond, she couldn't possibly been faking this whole thing. Luna just continued to smile at him in tease. He had to ask.

"Did you just…?"

"Maybe" Luna answered and looked as if she was about to crack up any minute. So she had been tricking him? Or was she tricking him now by looking as if she knew something to make him think that she was tricking him before? Draco couldn't help but feel both impressed and amused by the game she was playing and he broke out in a smile.

"You little…" he grinned affectionately without finishing the sentence. "You are messing with my mind like a professional!"

"Draco Malfoy, is that a compliment I hear?" 

* * *

><p>AN: I did not plan to put such an abrupt ending to this chapter(story?) but I just felt like it had to end there.<p> 


End file.
